Into the Sonic the Hedgehog world/Stop Eggman's Plan
They arrived in Sonic's World Gandalf: Where are we? Sci-Ryan: This is Mobius. They went off and they saw Choas ￼guarding the Master Emerald Ryan: Chaos! Emmett: What are you doing? Choas: My friend will get him... This time they'll settle it. Him, and the one who embodies all the darkness in him. Odette: You look different. Choas: If I do, it's his fault. Ryan: What's his name? Choas: Sephiroth. Tell my friend, Cloud. And contact him in his world. Laval: '''What's his name? '''Choas: He has a Sliver Hair and carried a long sword. Emmet: Choas: And be careful. If he messes with your mind, makes you think darkness is the only way. ????: Is something wrong, Choas? was Tikal Gandalf: Who is that? Crash: '''Tikal. '''Choas: It's nothing. giving him a serious look Choas: I don't want you involved. Tikal: You're saying, you don't want me there when you left again? Choas: I just... Listen, even if I left this world. I'll come back soon. Tikal: Are you sure? Choas: Of course. Tikal: See? You don't look so sure. Well, Alright. I understand. Go- get thing settled. Choas: Huh? Tikal: No matter where you go... once you find your friend's light... I'm sure it will lead him back here again. Was it? Chaos: I think so. Tikal: So I'll wait for you- Okay, Chaos? Choas: Alright. left without a trace Tikal: I wonder if he find his friend, Cloud? Ryan: I hope Doki and Friends didn't make their Nobodies. Rianna F-Fiona: I'm sure they won't. They went off and they saw a the City Defence Mechanism] Cody: What's that? And we need to remember what Gandalf said. ????: That's the City's Defence Mechanism. saw Amy Ryan: Amy! Amy: Look out! They saw Batnik, they fight them and they defeated them Amy: Hey, you guys! She jump off Amy: I see you still in top form! Ryan: What do you expect? Amy: Well, what did YOU expect? Sunset Shimmer: How are you friends? Amy: They are great! Ryan: So, it's Sonic around? Amy: Nope, he's still with Tails. She walk off Amy: But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. Ryan: "If we never meet again, we will never forget each other". Amy: Is that supposed to be Metal Sonic? Ryan: Yeah, why? Amy: I guess you know that he was Leon's Friend. They Laugh Amy: Everybody's working on stuff over at Shahra's house. Come on. They went to see them Evil Ryan: Nice place. Tails: Ryan? Is that you? Ryan: That's not my name. I'm not "Ryan". My name.... is Ansem. Amy: Meet the Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee. Shahra: It's great to see you. Omega: Wow, let's been so long. Metal Sonic: I knew it. Ryan: Knew what? Metal Sonic: The Rest of us remember everything about you. Ryan: You all remember? Wait! Does that mean, you all forgot about us!? Crash: Some friends you are. Amy: So where were you? Sci-Ryan: We went many Dimensions? Omega: How many 10 of them? Ryan: Not really. Shahra: It doesn't matter. We're all here now. Laval: Alright, Thank you. Omega: Don't ever thank us yet? Metal Sonic: Mobius got a problem. A big problem. Laval: Are you saying about, Dimensions and Disasters? Amy: Yep! Cragger: You look like you need our help. Metal: Then let's cut to the Chase. Everyone. We are helping all of you might give us a hand around here. There's a Boy with his Yokai Friends who want to save our world and trying to get back home. Batman: Like we're gonna say no to you? Metal:... Look like I forgot who I'm dealing with. Gandalf: Beg Pardon? Shahra: Just think of it as a sort of "Metal compliment" He left the house Metal: Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see. And did you them a Present. Shahra: Oh, yeah. Here takes these, they're from all of us. They give them a Membership Card Ryan: Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee Honourary Member! Wyldstyle: A Membership Card! Gandalf: That's nice for them to give us. Ryan: Hey, Metal. Thanks for the- He's not here Ryan: Oh, right. We're supposed to be at the Bailey. Rianna F-Fiona: We should go there. I think Sora would be happy when Sci-Ryan tells that story, Ansem. Ryan: Maybe, Rianna. They went to see him Batman: There you are. Metal Sonic: Take a Look. They saw Ruins over there in the City All: (Gasp) Metal Sonic: We were trying to restored Mobius from Dr Eggman. Even though we try to fight him and help everyone. But we need to restored the City. Meg: How long? Metal Sonic: Who knows- maybe even something better. They need our help from the Disaster. But I'm sure we can handle everything. Except... for that... and that.. They saw 2 Dimensions Portals Ryan: We will handle them! Metal Sonic: Well, that's great to hear. So Ryan... or.. Ansem.. do you know what's happening? Ryan: Yeah, we come across a getaway to other Dimensions. And meet X-PO and then they we saw this evil Villain named Lord Vortech. Metal Sonic: I see. Ryan: But aren't you working with Eggman? Metal Sonic: Not anymore. I have a change of Heart like Omega is. When Mobius is gone from the Darkness, I became friends to Omega and the Others. Laval: That's great! Metal Sonic: So, why are you all here? Emmet: We went to this dimension to find the Foundations Elements. Metal Sonic: I see... so that's why Eggman took the Chaos Emerald. Ryan: 'What do you mean? '''Metal Sonic: '''Before you arrive, Dr Eggman took the Green Chaos Emerald and then he took it to the portal. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Ryan? Should we tell our friends including the Dazzlings and Odette about OpThomas? Ryan F-Freeman: I already have. Sci-Ryan: You did? When? Ryan F-Freeman: Long time ago. Sci-Ryan: Oh, okay. Metal Sonic: I better go now. Go find Sonic. He went off Flurry Heart: and waves goodbye Ryan: Don't worry, Flurry. I hope Cadence did see me looking after you. '???: Hey, are you the Freedom Fighter Restoration Committee? They saw the Babylon Rogue named Jet, Wave and Storm Laval: Yeah... Jet: What's Metal and his friends are doing? Ryan : They said they want us to go find Sonic. Storm: All right! Meg: What? Wave: Let's report. Owen Grady: To who? Jet: Our leader, of course! Storm: Yeah, You know, Dr Eg- They stop him and our Heroes look confused Wave: Don't mind him. I assure you, we come in peace. Jet: You're kidding. Wave: Problem? Okay, fine. You do the talking? She left Jet: So sorry about this! He left Storm: (Chuckle) He left, and our Heroes look so confused Sci-Ryan: I have no idea whag they are on about. Rianna F-Fiona: So do us. They left and they saw Badnik attacked the Factory Eggman: (Voice) Badnik! I want you all to defeat Tino and his friend once and for all! Ryan: '''Yikes! They are fighting them and they defeated them and then Babylon Rogue has appeared '''Jet: Where's Eggman? Ryan':' He ran away. Storm: Well, that's pretty lame of him. Wave: I guess we picked the Wrong side. They are having a conversation Ryan: Um, if you're looking for side... why don't you side with Metal? They can always use some help. Jet: Does this Metal have some treasure? Crash: Of course. A tons of them. Storm: Awesome! Wave: Come on. Ryan: Who are you, guys? Jet: Oh, we're nothing just mentioned. Wave: Just Three Babylon Rogue. Storm: Later! They left Ryan: Did Metal Sonic has Treasure? Rianna: They noticed that Crash just lied to them that Metal has treasure and then Sephiroth appeared Sephiroth: Look what we have here. Ryan: It's you! You're Sephiroth, that Choas told us. Sephiroth: So, did Cloud's friend tell you that? Then he must understand now. Meg: So what will you do to Choas? Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hunger for darkness. But his friend, just helping him. Matau: Choas said that Cloud will settle scores on you. Sephiroth: I see... He and Choas wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out. He fly's off and disappeared Evil Anna: Yeah! Fly away you coward! Rianna F-Fiona: Guys, look. They saw Badnik ￼invaded the City They went off to save the others and their Friends and they saw them fight the Badnik with Sonic and his friends Laval: There you are! Ryan: What happen? Tail: While you're going to find Sonic, Badnik has destroyed the Wall and now they're in the City. Eris: Look out, behind you! They are fighting the Badnik and Metal, Sonic and the Others went off Metal Sonic: Head to the Bailey, you have to get over there! Ryan: '''Got it! They went off and they saw many Badnik in the Distance '''Ryan: '''Whoa Meanwhile Amy is fighting the Heartless with Cream and Big and then Tikal heal them Meanwhile Babylon rogue are fighting them Meanwhile Tail, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy are fighting them Meanwhile Sonic, Metal Sonic, Shadow, Rogue, Choas and Omega are gonna fight them '''Metal: Think you can handle this many? Choas: Yeah. I have alot of work from them. Shadow: Well... Than that'll have to be the one I take care of. Sonic: Why? Are you gonna fight? Rouge: '''Wanna have fun? '''Omega: '''Yes. They are fighting them and Choas encounter Sephiroth '''Choas: Sephiroth! I knew I would find you here! Sephiroth: '''I Understand that you and Cloud are looking for me. '''Choas: That's right. Once I got rid of you, the darkness will go away from Cloud. Sephiroth: Can you do that for him? That darkness comes from his own dark memories. Do you think cloud would erase his past? Choas: Enough! Sephiroth: Face it- he'll turn his back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much! Choas: You don't know him! ???: Choas! '''Choas: '''Blaze? '''Sephiroth: '''I know. Because... I am Him. He left and Choas left to stop the Badnik '''Blaze: '''Choas! '''Silver: '''Where are you going!? They are fighting the Badnik Back to our heroes '''Ryan: '''Metal, Sonic, Everyone. We're coming! Rianna: Are you ready? Bertram T. Monkey: Let's do this. They went off and then Grizz appeared Grizz: Hey there. Ryan: Leave now! Sly: Haven't I fought you back in My Ancestor's Timeline. How can guy like you should show up? Murrey: I bet you don't know how to fight. Grizz: You should judge my appearance. They are gonna fight him Grizz: Oh, why would he send me here to handle them? Ryan: Who is he? Bentley: Ryan: I see. Grizz: What do you mean? I'm stronger then you. Matau: You can't lied to us! Grizz: I'm tired of you Keyblade wielding heroes! Lord Vortech, everybody! All I ever really wanted to do is skate. That's right. Rianna: Uhhh.. ok. Grizz: No, no, no, no, no! It ain't ok! Do you know why the Grizz loves skating? It's clean, man. It's like.. just me. And the ice. No complications. No hassles. No worries. Ever since I was a little kid. A little cub. It's the only time I truly feel free. And now, you Autobots roll in and you're gonna spoil my dream!? Well it ain't going down like that! You better check the script, Princess Rianna and Ansem. Cause, the Grizz is about to show you how to skate! They are fighting him and they defeated him Grizz: Uhhh. I hope you got skill with the Keyblade, Ryan.... and Rianna. Ryan: Ryan is not here. I am Ansem. He went to the Portal and they went off to stop Eggman and they found him Eggman: Well, well. If it isn't Ryan. Ryan: Eggman: They are fighting him and they defeated him and he escaped to the Portal Matau: Phew. I think he is crazy, Matser Ryan. Ryan: Buck the wiesel: We hope we can go to another world. Ryan: Rianna. I miss Connor. Rianna: Wired. A Nobody cannot feel anything. Ryan F-Freeman: If Connor met Raven. Things might have been different. They went off to another dimension Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts